Toximemory's oneshot contest entry: Fluffy
by Paranoia Project
Summary: Ikuto's been acting a bit weird lately... why? She's already done everything he's asked. What's wrong THIS time!


**Stardust: **Yeah, sorry I haven't updated 'Replay' in a while. Writer's block. Anyways, I'll get back to that soon, but for now, (and forever), I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.

As the young violinist finished up his piece, the young girl clapped, making the boy frown and sighed.

_Sure_ he'd like that she appreciated his music, but it was just…

The cherry-blossom-haired girl tilted her head to the side as her boyfriend took a seat on the grass and looked up at the cloudless sky.

Crawling up to him (despite being a thirteen-year-old), she went in front of his face and returned the frown.

"Okay, what's wrong _this_ time, Ikuto?" She asked, obviously knowing something was up.

It wasn't that hard to catch, especially when you've been hanging around him for a year or so.

"It's nothing," the Tsukiyomi lied, his deep, velvet voice filling the area. Turning to his side, he looked at the river not too far away.

But the girl wouldn't take that for an answer and blocked his view of nature once again.

"I'm serious!" She exclaimed. "First, you said I spent _way_ too much time with the girls, so I cancelled a _whole_ bunch of the plans we made in exchange for candy, gag manga and stolen shots of Kukai. Then, you said that I had too much time on my hands, so I took up violin. And _now_… I just don't know what to do," she sighed, pouting.

Smirking, the teen snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her down with him, giving her a quick, but sweet kiss on her lips which now often had a taste of chocolate thanks to a certain _someone._

"You know that I love you, right?" He asked, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

Giggling, she replied, "I know. I love you, too."

Ikuto frowned once again, he held her tight and glared at something not so far from them. A few feet from them, actually.

Looking up at her boyfriend, she looked to the side and saw what it was he was glaring at.

His… violin?

"Ikuto, glaring at your violin won't make it go away," she teased.

Sure it was a bit out of character to tease him, but she did that once in a while.

"You're right," he replied with a smirk. Getting up, he picked up the violin case and threw it into the river.

With wide eyes, Amu screamed, "What the heck? I thought that you loved that violin!" She exclaimed.

"Not really. It just stole the time I could be spending with you."

Looking as the violin went with the river, she replied with an 'oh.'

Sighing, he started walking off, leaving his girlfriend in the park.

Only a minute later did she realize that he was gone.

'Oh great,' Amu thought. 'Ikuto's trying to pull off an Edward* or something.'

So Amu started running in search of her boyfriend who left her in the park.

It wasn't that long ago that Ikuto had gotten home and there was _already_ someone at their door.

Getting up from his seat in his room, he hopped onto his room and looked down at the person at the door.

And it was Amu, no surprise.

It was just a surprise to him that she wasn't soaked in river water nor had the violin in hand.

Noticing the ditcher on his roof, she yelled, "Ikuto, you stupid cat! Why'd you leave me?"

Chuckling, he hopped from his roof to the ground, not right in front of Amu.

"Don't laugh!"

Scratching the back of his head, he replied, "I just thought that you might've like my _violin playing_ and not me."

With a light slap, she smiled.

"Ikuto, you idiot, I love you more than anything," announced as she hugged him. He returned it, happier. "I thought that you'd know better than to assume things like that."

"I guess I don't," he replied, his arm now around her waist. "Now what do you say I make up for it with some candy?" Amu's face lit up.

"You mean like the ones that you gave me when the tart-"

"Now who said that _that_ was the kind of candy I was talking about?" He smirked.

It took a few seconds for Amu to get the hidden meaning.

"Pervert!"


End file.
